Often it is desirable to transport large items by automobile that cannot be comfortably or conveniently carried within the vehicle. Various vehicle mounted carrier racks and systems exist to transport such items on the exterior of a vehicle but these systems often have cumbersome or awkward attachment methods. For example, some racks require manually strapping the article to the rack or, in the case of roof-mounted systems, are awkward to load.
Many existing vehicle mounted carrier systems are generally useful for carrying sports equipment such as bicycles or kayaks but are not suitable for other items. Existing roof boxes are generally only suited to transporting luggage. The roof boxes are generally large and cumbersome and don't have other applications.
In this specification where reference has been made to patent specifications, other external documents, or other sources of information, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the invention. Unless specifically stated otherwise, reference to such external documents or such sources of information is not to be construed as an admission that such documents or such sources of information, in any jurisdiction, are prior art or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.
It is an object of at least preferred embodiments of the present invention to address one or more of the above mentioned disadvantages and/or to at least provide the public with a useful alternative.